1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shopping cart accessories, and more particularly to an auxiliary bin for small items.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,308; 5,387,037; 5,366,123; 5,362,077; 5,048,736; and 4,966,318; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shopping cart accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purposes and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical auxiliary bin for shopping carts.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need or a new and improved auxiliary bin for shopping carts and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.